


A Shot In The Dark

by cazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Light Angst (not between our boys), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazle/pseuds/cazle
Summary: A story about redemption, love, and finding a reason to live again.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I receive nothing for this. All mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading.

 

Harry was sitting in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, he had been sitting there trying to think about anything other than the nightmare that had woken him hours earlier. He was going through the list of obligations he had for the rest of the week. It had been two months since the Battle of Hogwarts and this was the last week of trials, memorials, and celebrations. The last week he had to plaster on a fake smile and pretend everything was fine.

This weekend was bitter sweet, on top of everything else it was Ron and Hermione's wedding. They had gotten engaged a month after the Battle and decided they wanted to be married before they all went back for their final year at Hogwarts. They were leaving from the wedding to go on a two month honeymoon that their parents insisted they take just for themselves now that the war was over and they could enjoy some peace and relaxation. They were hesitant, both worried about leaving Harry, but he waived off their concern and even gave them a small fortune as a wedding gift to spend on their trip.

Harry really wanted to be happy for them, he did, but he couldn't help the bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach or the creeping loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him anytime he thought about his best friends.

Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place the day after the Final Battle, he couldn't stand to be around everyone at the Burrow. The grief over losing Fred was like a physical presence, and they were all trying to act normal and happy whenever Harry was around which made him feel guilty. So he packed up his trunk, grabbed his rucksack, and empty owl cage then moved into his Godfather's house for good. Kreature had been splitting his time between there and Hogwarts so the cleanup was slow, but Harry didn't mind, he was just glad he didn't have to pretend here.

He was startled from his thoughts by a tapping on the window. He got up and pulled back the curtain, blinded momentarily by the bright afternoon sunlight, and opened the window to let in the handsome eagle owl that was perched on the window sill. He would recognize the bird anywhere, as he had seen it countless times from across the Great Hall, and was immediately wary of the letter held in its beak.

The last time Harry had seen Draco Malloy had been at his trial. All the charges had been dropped on the grounds that the crimes had been committed before he was of age, and of course Harry's testimony. Narcissa had gotten a year of house arrest, Harry had testified on her behalf as well. Lucious however got a life sentence in Azkaban, which Harry tried to protest as he hated the idea of more families being broken apart by the war but even his influence had its limits.

In the days following the trial Harry couldn't get the image of shock and raw emotion that flitted across Draco's face when he was freed, out of his head. The owl squaked and brought him back to the present with a jump. He reached forward with a trembling hand and took the letter. He opened the envelope and started reading:

_Harry,_

_I owe you an apology, no I owe you so much more than that, but I thought that this would be a place to start. There is no way to atone for my behavior during the war. I will not make excuses for myself, I was a coward and I was terrified. I do not deserve forgiveness and that isn't why I wrote this letter. I just want you to know that you didn't save my life (more than once) for nothing, I am truly remorseful and plan to make the most of this second chance I have been given. I also want to thank you for everything you have done, saving my mother and myself from Azkaban, freeing us from the Dark Lord, and risking your own life to pull me out of the fire. I cannot explain the gratitude I feel to be free of the constant fear and shame that have been a part of me for the past few years. I do not expect anything from you, not even a reply to this letter, I just want a fresh start and to move forward. If you ever need anything all you need to do is ask._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter for a full five minutes and had to read it three times before the words made sense. He was gobsmacked, whatever he may have expected, an apology and a thank you, was not it. A few minutes later he walked over to the desk and took out a quill, ink, and parchment. His quill hovered over the page, his heart hammering before he finally started writing.

_Draco,_

_I won't say that I wasn't surprised to receive a letter from you, not to mention what you said in it. I know you're not looking for forgiveness, but you have mine anyway. I forgave you a long time ago, at the top of the Astronomy Tower when you lowered your wand. I know you were terrified and I can't honestly tell you that I would have done anything differently if our positions were reversed and it had been my family's lives on the line. We were all children, victims at the whims of a madman. If we are doling out apologies I owe you one as well, I really wasn't trying to kill you during our sixth year, I had no idea what the spell did and it was foolish of me to use it. I also want to thank you for not outing me that day in the Manor, you saved my life too, and so did your mother in the Forest. I completely understand needing a fresh start, I wish everyone would just forget I was involved at all and leave me alone so I can just move on and have a normal life, but it's not that simple. Are you going back to Hogwarts for your NEWTs?_

_Best Regards,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm sending your wand so you believe I really hold no resentment towards you._

Harry laid down his quill and reread the letter a few times contemplating whether or not to send it. He opened the drawer and pulled out the Hawthorn wand and placed it and the letter in an envelope. He handed it to the eagle owl and watched as it flew back out the window. He watched it until it had disappeared behind the clouds, and with it a weight he hadn't realized he had been carrying.


	2. Two

Harry woke up on the day of the wedding with a mixture of trepidation and relief. He really didn't want to be around all those people with his fake smile and forced small talk, when all he really wanted was to be at home in his garden. This was it though after tonight he could hole himself up in his house until September 1st. He could work on his house and in his garden as much as he wanted and he could close out the rest of the world. 

He hadn't heard from Malfoy since he sent his response and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He wondered again if he had said too much but just shook his head, there was no taking it back now. Besides if Malfoy didn't return to Hogwarts he wouldn't have to see him again anyway. That last thought bothered him, Hogwarts without Malfoy seemed wrong, though he didn't examine the feeling too closely. 

Harry was standing as Ron's best man so he had to be there an hour early with the rings, and to make sure Ron was ready on time. He stepped through the floo into the Burrow's living room. 

"Harry!"

Ginny jumped off the couch and ran over to give him a hug. He smiled a little as he hugged her back. They had decided at the beginning of the summer that they were happier as friends. She had gotten close to Neville during the previous year and they started dating shortly after the Battle. Harry was happy for them, they deserved to be happy.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"In George's room getting dressed, all the guys are in there." She said.

"Why aren't you with Hermione?"

"I needed a break, Mum and Mrs. Granger are trying to tame her hair, and it got kind of tense."

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else, and started up the stairs to find the groom.

***

 

The wedding went off without a hitch Hermione was beautiful, and Ron was beaming. Harry saw Ron quickly rub his eyes a couple of times and he couldn't help the joy that bubbled up in him at his best friend's happiness. The food was delicious, of course, and the music played in the background while a few people danced. All too quickly it was time for Ron and Hermione to take their portkey to the first stop on their trip Athens, Greece. 

"Take care of yourself Harry." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"I will," he promised.

"Later mate, we'll write we promise. See you soon." Ron said as he thumped Harry on the back. 

"See you soon." Harry said, and his smile was only slightly forced. 

Then they were gone, he said his goodbyes to everyone else, and apparated home. 

***

 

As Harry walked down into his kitchen, to make some tea before bed, he heard a tapping on the window. He couldn't help the small smile when he saw the eagle owl sitting on the window sill. He opened the window and took the letter, he grabbed some leftover sausage from the fridge and fed the bird before sitting down and opening the letter.

_Harry,_

_I appreciate that you replied. I am overwhelmed by your words and understanding. It's more that I deserve. I have been invited to go back to Hogwarts, but haven't decided if i will or not. Will you be going back? I'm unsure if this is welcome or not but perhaps in the spirit of starting fresh, we can start over as well. You can take this as my proverbial hand offered (again) in friendship?_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Sorry it took so long for me to respond, it's been a busy week._

Forgetting all about his tea, Harry summoned quill, ink, and parchment to write his response.

_Draco,_

_Here is my proverbial hand shaking your's. I accept your offer and surprisingly it is welcome. I don't have any other plans so I am going back to school. I don't want to be an Auror anymore so I haven't a clue what I am going to do with my life. I hope an extra year may help me figure it out. In all honesty I hope you choose to come back I think it will help people get passed everything quicker and see you as a person who made a mistake, and not just another evil Death Eater who got off easy. I really hope that didn't come across as offensive, now that I read it I guess it kind of is, but no less true all the same. Do you think they will get the castle ready before term starts?_

_Harry_

After sending the letter, he trudged upstairs and fell into bed. For the first time in a long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


	3. Three

 

_Harry,_

_No offense taken, you're probably right (you've no idea how hard that was to write). However, with our new truce, this year may not be so bad. I think I will go back, if not just to prove to myself that the Dark Lord can't control me anymore. I do think the castle will be ready in time, I have been there a couple times since my trial to help with repairs. It doesn't make up for anything I did, but it is another place to start. I have found it very cathartic, in ways I can't really explain. I was wondering if, in light of our new friendship, we could try to get to know each other? I realized that besides what I read in books and heard from my father I don't really know you at all. What is your favorite color? Mine is cerulean._

_Draco_

_P.S. Your written word is much more eloquent than when you speak, it was a pleasant surprise._

 

Harry laughed out loud at the post script. He could imagine the smirk the blonde wore as he wrote that, and for the first time that image didn't bring him anger. It was nice to have Draco teasing him, it was familiar and comforting. He was surprised by the request to get to know each other, though he had to agree that no matter how much time he has spent watching Draco over the years he really didn't know him. His reply was short saying that his favorite color was green and of course Draco's was something as posh as  _cerulean,_ he then asked what Draco's favorite dessert was and adding that his was treacle tart.

This started somewhat of a routine, they began writing each other three or four times a day. They decided that it was best to get the 'hard stuff' over with first, so they talked about the war and Draco's father and their regrets and how things could have been different. Harry learned that after their trial Narcissa had reconciled with Andromeda and they decided she would do her house arrest at her sister's. Harry told Draco that Ron and Hermione had gotten married and that they would be coming home just before school started.

Once they got passed the hard topics Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Draco, as easy as any of his other friends, easier sometimes because Draco understood what he'd been through better than almost anyone and they could empathize with each other in a way neither of them could have forseen. Harry was quickly becoming dependent on these letters and this newfound friendship with Draco. The letters and his garden were the only reason he got out of bed everyday.

A week into their correspondence found Harry in Diagonal Alley (under heavy glamours) to purchase an owl of his own. He knew Zeus (Draco's eagle owl) was exhausting himself and decided it was time. He chose a male barn owl that reminded him nothing of Hedwig, and only felt a little guilty when he placed him in her cage that night. 

Three weeks after that first letter their questions became a little more personal and a little less guarded as they got to know each other. Draco asked Harry what it was like growing up with muggles and what were his relatives like. It took Harry a full day to respond, he decided he could tell Draco the truth he just didn't want to put it all in writing.

_Draco,_

_Sorry it took me so long to respond this isn't the easiest topic for me and I wanted to think about it before I answered. I will tell you a little bit the rest I will leave for a face to face conversation at a different time. I didn't have a pleasant childhood, my relatives hated me and I was treated as such. I was abused and neglected from the time i was dropped on their door step at fifteen months old. In the end my cousin seemed to come around before I said goodbye before I turned seventeen and actually shook my hand, but that's really the only kind thing I can say about them. I never have to see them again but I don't think the scars they left me with will ever really go away. Hermione thinks it was because of them that I was so short and my eyesight was so bad. How was it growing up in the Manor? We're you close with your mother?_

_Harry_

 

Two hours later Harry got Draco's response. He was nervous to read it, he didn't want pity or for it to become weird between them, not now that they had come so far. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I had no idea it was like that, I thought you grew up adored and smothered in attention, I was obviously mistaken. How they could do that to an infant is beyond me. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth, that means a lot. My childhood was rather dull, I was an only child and only other children to play with when their parents would come over so my options were limited to friends of my father like Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. My mother and I have always been very close, she never wanted me to get involved with the Death Eaters and was devastated when I was forced to take the Mark. She is so happy to be getting a second chance to be close with her sister and great-nephew, I visit her there about twice a week. Do you know which subjects you will take this year?_

_Draco_

_P.S. What did you mean when you said 'was' short and your eyesight 'was' bad? Last I knew both were still true._

 

Harry let the breath out he was holding and smiled a little. Already sitting down to write his response. 

_Draco,_

_I said 'was' because since the Battle I have grown about eight inches and gained around thirty pounds. It took about two months before I finally stopped growing. Also I no longer need my glasses my eyesight is very near perfect. Hermione thinks that when I died and the horcrux was destroyed my magic was able to correct the damage from my youth and the dark magic I carried with me. I'm now the size I should have been all along. I'm going to continue in Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, and Potions. I think anything I want to do as a career will involve at least one of these subjects. What about you?_

_Harry_


	4. Four

Two days before his birthday Andromeda wrote inviting him to dinner at her house, she also said that she had invited Draco and she hoped he didn't mind as Narcissa had told her about their new friendship. As he would be having brunch at the Burrow and be free that night he wrote back thanking her and letting her know he would be there. He felt a bit guilty for how long it had been since he had gone over to see Teddy and was looking forward to seeing his godson. He couldn't help the nerves that came when he thought about seeing Draco after all this time, so much had changed and he hoped talking to him in person would be as easy as it was to write to him. He also received a letter from Ron and Hermione that morning with pictures of them at the summit of Mt. Everest, wind chapped but smiling, and for the first time he read the letter without a hint of resentment.

*

He woke up early on his birthday, he didn't have to be at the Burrow until ten and then Andromeda's at five. He cast a tempus charm with a wave of his hand and saw that it was only half seven so he decided to make some tea and go up to spend some time on the roof in his garden. 

He stepped through the floo into the Burrow's living room with five minutes to spare. Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a hug before he could take another step and then he was greeted by a chorus of Happy Birthday's. Arthur, George, Ginny, Neville, Bill, and Fleur (who was glowing at six months pregnant) were all there. 

"I invited Teddy and Andromeda as well but she said you were going over there for dinner." Molly said.

"Yeah, I've got to be there by five so I have plenty of time for everyone" Harry replied.

Molly had made a full English breakfast and a huge chocolate cake for dessert. After an hour and three helpings later, Harry said his goodbyes, and laden with a heap of leftovers he stepped back through the floo.

*

He spent the whole afternoon in his garden, he'd found that it was one of the only things that could distract him from everything else. He supposed it was one good thing he had learned from his time at the Dursley's. At half four he went down, took a quick shower, got dressed in his best jeans and a dark green jumper, then tried to tame his hair (not that it really helped). 

His heart was racing as he apparated just outside Andromeda's wards. He walked up to her front door, took a deep breath and knocked. He tried to hide his surprise when Narcissa opened the door instead of Andromeda.

"Hello Harry, come in." Narcissa said with a warm smile, stepping aside.

"Er...Thanks." Harry mumbled.

Now that his shock was subsiding he realized Narcissa was wearing muggle clothes, a pair of dark jeans with a navy v-neck sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a plate at the nape of her neck. He hardly recognized her from the tightly put together woman he'd always seen her as. 

Harry heard Teddy crying in the other room and lept at the excuse to leave Narcissa in the entryway. He walked into the living room, gave Andromeda a quick hug, then took Teddy so she could go finish up dinner. Harry walked a fussy Teddy around the living room a couple times before he fell asleep with his face buried in Harry's neck, his hair rotating in a rainbow of colors as he dreamed. 

Harry heard a quiet knock at the door and his heart took off again. 'Get it together' he told himself. He heard a muttered conversation out by the door, then Narcissa and Draco walked into the room. 

Draco looked up and smiled, an open genuine smile, and just like that all the tension and nerves melted away and Harry smiled back. 

"Hi Harry, Happy Birthday." Draco said walking over holding out his hand.

Harry shifted the sleeping baby in his arms and took Draco's hand. The moment was not lost on either of them as proverbial hands turned into real ones and there was amusement in their eyes as they shook hands for the first time.

When Draco let go, Harry's hand was tingling where Draco had touched him. He missed the contact instantly, and he wondered what that meant. All his worries of awkwardness and falling back into old habits were unfounded. The three of them fell into an easy conversation about the upcoming school year, and how glad Narcissa was that Draco had decided to return. Andromeda called Draco into the dining room to help set the table. When Narcissa finally broke the silence she leaned close to Harry and whispered, "Thank you Harry, for everything really, but especially for accepting Draco's apology and friendship. I was worried about him being in the Manor all alone this summer but he's changed since the two of you began talking, he seems at peace for the first time in years, more like my memory of him as a child. There is nothing I can do to repay you for bringing that peace back to him."

"You owe me nothing, he has helped me just as much if not more. Besides you saved my life, if anything, I owe you." Harry said, embarrassed. 

"No Harry you saved Draco from the fire, and you spoke at both of our trials, let's call it even shall we?" She gave him another warm smile. 

"Yes, let's." He smiled back.

Just as Teddy was waking up from his nap Andromeda called them into the dining room for dinner. Harry put a sleepy Teddy in his highchair. Harry had to laugh a little as the high chair was placed at the head of the table (which must go against at least one pureblood rule) with Harry and Andromeda on one side and Draco and Narcissa on the other. 

 Draco held his mother's chair our for her and walked aound his own chair and sat down. Harry hadn't noticed before, after being caught up in conversation, but Draco also had on muggle clothes. He was wearing a pair of muggle jeans that screamed designer, and a light grey buttondown shirt that he had untucked with the sleeves rolled up. Harry was glad Draco didn't try to hide the Mark, it was one of the 'hard' topics that came up when they first started writing. The fact that Draco was comfortable enough to show it made Harry, for some reason, inexplicably happy. 

They talked and laughed through dinner. Harry and Draco recounted some memories from school and it was funny to hear their different perspectives on each situation. By the end of the meal the four adults had tears rolling down their cheeks. 

Harry had never seen Draco so open and unguarded. His smile transformed his face, with no trace of a sneer or smirk he could only be described as beautiful. Harry didn't think about what it meant to think of another man as beautiful. At the moment he really didn't care, it was true. 

After dinner Harry said his goodbyes, and was walking to the door, when Draco called out to him. "Hold on a moment, I'll walk out with you."

Harry waited by the door as Draco said goodbye and they walked out together.

"I haven't laughed like that in years, I needed that." Harry said as they walked down the steps. 

"I know what you mean, I don't know if I've ever laughed like that." Draco chuckled.

As they were about to say goodbye and go their separate ways, Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, "Wanna come have a drink at my place?" 

"Sure that would be great." Draco said with a smile, surprising Harry.

Harry smiled back and said, "Hang on." Then offering his arm, he apparated them to the street in front of his house.

 


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but it's the second one in two days so I hope that makes up for it.

Harry leaned over and whispered "Number twelve Grimmauld Place," in Draco's ear. He couldn't help but notice that Draco smelled like fresh mint and lemons, crisp and clean, it was intoxicating. Harry leaned away before Draco realized he'd been sniffing him. What was wrong with him? Draco's face was surprised as he watched the house appear. 

"I have it under the Fidelius charm so no one can bother me." Harry explained. 

Draco nodded in comprehension as they walked up the front steps.

"Okay so it's not completely livable yet it's only been me and my one very old, house elf fixing it up and as I don't really enjoy remodeling it's taking longer than I hoped." Harry said defensively. 

Draco just smiled and said "I'm sure it's fine Harry." 

Harry opened the door, led Draco into the entrance hall, and shut the door quietly behind him. He put a finger to his lips so Draco would be quiet and led him up the stairs. Draco looked around himself with a mixture of curiosity and barely concealed disgust. He relaxed a little as they entered the drawing room as it was at least clean and furnished. 

"What's that?" Draco asked, pointing to the television in the corner. 

"It's a television, a muggle device to watch programs on, like a wireless, but with a picture to go along with the voices.

"Can I see how it works?" Draco asked looking skeptical.

"Sure," Harry said as he walked over, turned on the TV, and waited to see Draco's reaction. There was a football game on and as the picture appeared Draco gasped. 

That's brilliant." He exclaimed.

Harry smiled and walked down to the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey, then walked back up to the drawing room. Harry let out a laugh when he saw Draco about an inch away from the screen trying to understand how it worked. 

"What are they playing?" He asked, as he walked over to one of the armchairs and took the glass Harry held out to him. 

"Football," Harry said simply. 

Harry spent the next hour explaining the rules and dynamics to Draco while they drank slowly and talked easily. Just before midnight, Draco sighed and downed the rest of his glass. 

"I should get going, can I use your floo, I think I've drank too much to apparate." Draco asked.

"Of course, powders on the mantle." Harry said, a little disappointed the evening was over, but in a contented calm sort of way. 

Harry got up to say goodbye and found himself caught up in a quick hug. 

"Happy Birthday Harry." Draco whispered in his ear and he tried not to shiver. 

Draco stepped away and into the flames before Harry could take a breath. But not before he saw Draco smile at him as he swirled away. 

As Harry laid in bed that night he realized a few things, first: he may not be as straight as he always thought, second: he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Draco Malfoy, and third: he was fucked uterly and completely fucked.


	6. Six

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, he slept all night without any nightmares, and he was also achingly hard. He remembered the dream he was having before he woke up and he was just glad he didn't wake up a sticky mess. Draco had starred in a few of the dreams and just thinking about it made Harry groan, his cock leaking onto his boxers. He let his hand slide down his chest and under the waistband. His fingers wrapped lazily around his erection and he moaned. He started stroking himself slowly thinking about Draco's full lips, slender hips, and perfect arse. He imagined what it would be like if it was Draco's hand touching him instead of his own, and with that thought he cried out spilling over his hand as he rode out his orgasm. Harry laid there catching his breath while his heartbeat returned to normal, thinking about how far gone he was and wondering if there was any point in fighting it. "Fuck," he muttered, and rolled out of bed to take a shower. 

Harry was restless all day, like there was an itch under his skin he couldn't scratch. He wanted to see Draco again, but he didn't want to seem desperate, hell he didn't even know if Draco was gay. He just figured out he was so how was he supposed to know if someone else was, let alone if they liked him like that.

He remembered having a dream about Bill Weasley sometime during fourth year and too many to count about Draco during sixth year. He always explained them away as stress or something out of his control, he never really had a chance to look into them in much detail as he was usually preoccupied with not dying and defeating Voldemort. Now he had all the time in the world to think and what he found didn't come as much of a shock as he thought it should. 

Kreature had just popped away after bringing him soup and a sandwich into the drawing room where he was watching a bad soap opera and having an existential crisis, when he heard tapping on the window. He raced across the room to let Zeus in and get to the letter tied to his leg. 

_Harry,_

_I had a great time yesterday. I had some ideas about fixing up your house, and if it's okay maybe I could stop by tomorrow (I hope you don't mind, I'm bored out of my mind here at the Manor). I got the impression you you weren't much looking forward to it. Please let me know either way._

_Draco_

Harry felt his stomach flip and a goofy grin spread across his face. He sent a short reply letting Draco know he would be more than greatful for any help he could get, and sent it off. 

*

Harry woke the next morning a ball of excited and nervous energy, so he decided to go work up in the garden for a while. At around noon he decided to go down and take a shower before grabbing lunch. He was just finishing up the dishes when the floo chimed in the drawing room. He raced upstairs and stopped before entering to take a deep breath. When he walked in he saw Draco's head in the fireplace. 

"Hey Harry, alright if I come through?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, come on through." Harry was pleased to find his voice was steady. 

Draco stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. He was holding a quill and parchment in one hand and some magazines in the other.

"Okay so we need to make a list of everything we need, what colors you want, and which rooms will be used for what. I brought these," Draco indicated the magazines, "to give you some ideas. When we get done with that, I'm going to bring over a few more house elves to help clean, then you and I will start painting." Draco was a bit breathless when he stopped talking, his eyes wide and excited as he looked at Harry.

Harry's heart stopped at Draco's expression and it took a moment for him to be able to respond. 

"Sure, sounds good." He said, a bit breathless himself.

For the next three hours they looked through the magazines marking the pages they liked and writing down any ideas they got along the way. 

Harry invited Draco to stay for dinner and they moved their things to the kitchen so Draco could continue planning while Harry made stew. Draco chatted continuously as Harry worked and he couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he listened to him babble. 

Harry ladled two bowls with stew, grabbed a fresh loaf of bread, and butter then placed it all on the open end of the table. He grabbed a bottle of wine that Ron and Hermione had gotten him as a house warming gift, and two glasses. 

Draco took a bite of the stew and groaned. "I didn't know you could cook, this is delicious."

"Hmm?" Harry was distracted by the sounds Draco was making and the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. It took a second for Draco's words to sink in. "Oh, thank you. I cooked a lot growing up."

Draco looked confused for a second then his face darkened, but he didn't say anything. 

They talked throughout the meal drinking their wine slowly and then a second glass after that. It was almost eleven o'clock before Draco stood up and said he should be getting back. 

Harry had a crazy idea and before his wine fogged brain could stop him he blurted, "You could stay here... uh, you know while we're working on the house, that way we can start early and get it done quicker. I have plenty of space here and you would have as much privacy as you want some of the bedrooms have their own bathrooms. I mean... only if you want to, it's okay if you dont, I just thought it would help." Harry knew he was rambling and blushing and please could the floor just swallow him up now. Draco's reply stopped his frantic thoughts in their tracks. 

"Really, you wouldn't mind? I mean, it would be more convenient, with how much work we have to do. I also really hate being in that huge Manor alone, it's incredibly dull, and I don't really like being there anyway, you know not with everything that happened..." He trailed off, then looked up expectantly at Harry. 

"As long as you don't mind Regalus' old room it is the only other one Kreature kept up. I'm sure you'll appreciate the decor." Harry chuckled. 

Draco raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

On the third floor Harry opened the door to the room in question and stepped back. 

Draco let out a loud bark-like laugh when he stepped in to look in the room.

Everything was green, from the thick carpet to the silk duvet and hangings around the dark mahogany four-poster in the middle of the room. There were a few posters of wizard bands and a canvas with the crest of Slytherin painted on it. There was a desk a wardrobe and nightstand all in the same dark mahogany as the bed. 

"Will this do?" Harry asked with a smirk. 

"Yes, this will suffice thank you." Draco said still chuckling. 

They walked back down to the kitchen where Harry cleaned up dinner and put the dishes in the sink while Draco picked up his notes and the magazines. 

"Well I'll go pack up some stuff at the Manor and bring them with me in the morning, say around ten?" Draco asked with a small smile.

"Sounds good, see you then." Harry said with a smile in return. 

After Draco went through the floo Harry went up to bed. He couldn't believe he actually asked Draco Malloy to move in with him, sure it was temporary until they finished remodeling the house, but still. He couldn't help but wonder what Draco was like in the morning or what he looked like in pajamas. Then his mind started wandering thinking about the fact that he would be showering in his house and fuck he would be naked covered in water and soap with only a door between him and Harry. He was going to regret this, Draco was going to find out how Harry felt and their friendship would be ruined. He couldn't take it back now though, so he would just have to figure out a way to keep his feelings to himself, he could do that much, right?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and finally smut alert you've been warned.

Draco stepped through the floor right at ten the next morning. He was carrying a ruck sack and a bottle of wine.

"Here for letting me help and getting me out of the Manor." Draco said handing Harry the bottle of wine. 

Draco walked over to the coffee table and started setting out the magazines and notes from the day before. 

"Mim," Draco called. There was a pop and a house elf appeared in front of the couch. "You can go let the others know they can come over now." 

"Yes Master Draco," Mim bowed and popped away. She popped back a moment later with four more elves behind her. Draco told them to unpack the painting supplies and bring them to the entrance hall (he wanted them to work their way up) and when they were done with that they could start cleaning every inch of the house.

Once they left Draco looked over at Harry with a smile, "Ready?"

*

For the next three days the house elves cleaned, Harry and Draco worked their way through each room of the house painting and arranging furniture (some of which had been owl ordered from one of the magazines Draco brought), they ate every meal together and watched television every night before going to bed. 

Harry could feel something changing between them, with each passing day they were becoming more comfortable living together the last of their guards tumbling down. By the morning of the fourth day Harry knew that Draco was not a morning person, he took cream and sugar in his tea, and he wouldn't speak until his first cup was finished. 

It was getting to be too much for Harry to keep his feelings bottled up, he would stare at Draco when he thought the blonde wasn't looking, scared of getting caught but unable to help himself. Draco's hair was like spun gold, he loved what it looked like when the sun would hit it turning it almost white. It was shorter than it had been in school, shorter on the sides than on top with a fringe that swept to the right side of his face framing his silver-grey eyes with perfectly sculpted eyebrows. His eyelashes were long and a few shades darker than his hair. He had high cheek bones, but they weren't as sharp as they used to be, and he had a perfectly straight nose. Then there were those full luscious lips, the bottom a little fuller than the top, so he had a natural pout that made Harry want to push him against the nearest wall and snog him senseless. 

Much to Harry's disappointment Draco was always dressed when he came down for breakfast so he never got to see him in pajamas. He couldn't complain too much however because Draco always had on a pair of muggle jeans that fit him like a second skin with a Polo t-shirt, the sleeves snug on his arms so Harry could admire his toned biceps. Yes all of it was driving Harry mad, and he didn't know what to do. Draco hadn't hinted at or said anything to make Harry think he felt anything more than friendship towards him. 

These were the thoughts plaguing Harry while he sipped his tea and waited for Draco to finish his first cup on that fourth morning. 

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked as he set down his empty cup. 

"Yeah, fine, just thinking about what we have to do today." He lied, shaking off his thoughts.

Draco lit up, "well we only have the library, which won't take long as the walls are mostly covered in books, and the last guest room which we should be able to finish before the end of the day." As he finished, Draco's face fell a little.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh , nothing, it's just you won't really need my help after today, so I'll probably have to head home tomorrow." Draco said looking crestfallen. 

Harry felt his heart clench 'No he couldn't leave yet' Harry thought. "You could just stay here until school starts, it's only three weeks away. That way neither of us have to be alone the rest of break." Harry said looking up hesitantly. 

Draco was beaming, "Really you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Harry said returning the smile. 

"Well that's settled, we should get started," Draco said getting up.

It only took them an hour to finish up the library, Harry couldn't help but wish he knew about magic growing up, everything was so much easier and faster, his chores would have taken him no time at all.

Thsy sat on the floor of the last guest room eating sandwiches for lunch talking about quidditch wondering if they would be allowed to play this year.

A couple hours later and they were almost finished. Harry miscalculated the speed his brush was hurtling back towards the bucket of paint, which was coincidentally right next to Draco. By the time he realized what was about to happen there was nothing he could say or do to stop it. The brush flew into the bucket which splattered all over the floor and of course Draco. Slowly Draco turned around and had paint from his bare feet to his hair. 

"You are going to pay for that Potter." Draco whispered through his teeth.

Harry didn't have time to move before a brush full of paint was flying towards his face, he turned just in time for it to skim his ear and little bit of hair.

Harry bolted behind the side of the bed. Draco sent the brush at him again, Harry rolled towards his brush that was still in the bucket of paint. By now Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He could hear Draco laughing too but couldn't turn around and see because he was picking up his brush and flinging paint in the direction he thought Draco was in. Then he suddenly found himself tackled to the floor. Draco flipped him over, holding his wrist with the brush above his head. Draco was smiling then he put his hand in the bucket next to them and held it above Harry's face. 

"You wouldn't dare," Harry said with a mock glare. 

"Oh I definitely would." Draco smirked.

Draco's hand slowly came down on Harry's cheek and they both started laughing again. Then their eyes met and Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry froze and Draco pulled back, "Oh my God Harry, I'm so sor..." Harry cut him off as he pulled him back down with his free hand pressing their mouths together. Draco made a whimpering noise at the back of his throat.

Draco's lips were even softer than Harry could have imagined as they moved over his. Draco parted his lips and Harry let his tongue lick over the full bottom lip before slipping it into Draco's mouth. When Draco's tongue met his they both groaned into the kiss. Draco pulled back then and put his forehead against Harry's. Harry slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what Draco's reaction might be. Grey eyes stared back at him with a look of wonder. A small smile playing across his kiss-bruised lips. 

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Draco breathed. 

"Me too." Harry whispered back.

"Really?" Draco asked frowning in confusion. 

"Yes really. I've wanted to snog you since before we met again at my birthday." Harry chuckled. 

"Why didn't you say anything, Harry? I've wanted you since Fourth year." Draco said indignantly. 

"Well before this summer I was a bit busy, and after we started talking I was afraid of ruining our new friendship if you didn't feel the same. You really liked me back in Fourth year?" Harry asked shyly. 

Draco blushed and nodded. Draco must have realized he was still laying on Harry, because he let go of Harry's wrist and sat up. "We should finish up."

Harry's heart sank, was Draco going to regret the kiss and act like it never happened? What of he didn't want to stay anymore or...

Before he could start panicking, Draco pulled him to his feet and kissed him again. It was just a chaste press of lips, then he pulled away smiling and went back to painting. Harry couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as they finished up. 

*

After cleaning off all the paint, they ate dinner picnic style in the drawing room. Harry laid a blanket on the floor and put pillows in front of the couch so they could lean on them. Harry knew everything had changed, but it didn't feel any different. It was still easy they talked and laughed while they ate, there were no akward silences, just a content quiet of being in each other's company.

There were a couple new things like how their feet would bump into each other every couple minutes, how their hands were linked through the whole meal, and a couple stolen kisses in between bites. 

When dinner was over they laid down cuddled up to each other watching some bad sitcom Draco had come to like. Harry couldn't pay attention as Draco kept carding his fingers through Harry's hair. He couldn't remember anyone touching him like this, sure he would get the occasional hug from Molly or Hermione, but not this type of intimate affection he never knew he'd been missing. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Draco said, still playing with his hair. 

"What made you write that first letter?" Harry had wondered for a while it had just never felt like the right time to ask. 

Draco sighed. "I told myself during the war that if you won, and I made it through alive, I was going to do what I wanted. I would put my wants and needs above what my father wanted and expected. If I made it I would allow myself to be happy, and after the Final Battle all I could think about in my cell was how I could gain your forgiveness and actually be worthy of it. That letter was the first thing I did completely for me, and the rewards from it have surpassed even my highest expectations." He was smiling and Harry wanted to kiss him, so he did. 

Draco deepened it and shifted so he was halfway on top of Harry with their legs intertwined. Draco had one hand in Harry's hair and the other cradling his cheek. Harry had both arms wrapped around the small of Draco's back, his fingers brushing the exposed skin between his jeans and shirt. Draco hummed into the kiss at the contact. Draco took his hand off of Harry's cheek and started mapping out Harry's chest and abdomen. Feeling his way over the hardening nipples and well defined abdominal muscles over the thin t-shirt. Harry arched into the touch moaning. 

"Harry," Draco said breathlessly, "Can I touch you?" 

"Gods yes please anything," Harry breathed before bringing Draco's lips back to his. 

Draco's hand moved lower playing with the hem of Harry's shirt and the skin below, before placing his hand firmly over Harry's growing erection. Harry moaned again, letting his hands wander, one finding it's way into Draco's hair the other into one of Draco's back pockets allowing him to squeeze his arse. 

Draco's hand was rubbing Harry's erection through his jeans which were becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss gulping for air, "Draco please." Harry plead, desperate for some relief. 

Draco unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zip. He sat up and pulled down Harry's jeans then his pants. He looked down at Harry with a hungry expression, while Harry fidgeted insecurely under is gaze.

"Merlin Harry, you're perfect." Draco whispered in awe. 

"Harry blushed and looked away, "I've never done this before Draco." 

"Do you mean been with a man or sex?" Draco asked. 

"Neither, I've never done any thing more than kissing." Harry said mortified and wished he hadn't said anything.

"Fuck Harry, could you be any more amazing?" Draco said reverently.

"What do you mean?" Harry said looking back up. 

"I mean, I not only find out today that you return my feelings, you also have a body like  _this_ but that I also get to be the first to  _ever_ touch it! It's like Christmas and my birthday put together except better!" Draco said with an exuberant smile. 

"How many have you been with?" Harry asked quietly, afraid of the answer. 

"Just one during the summer before our Sixth year. He was a muggle boy from the village near the Manor and it was right before I got the Mark and I just wanted to forget. He ended up being killed shortly after when the Death Eaters raided the village." Draco said with a haunted expression.

"I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have asked." Harry mumbled. 

"Harry, I don't ever want you to feel like you can't ask me something. I will always be honest with you. I don't want us to have any secrets. I didn't even know his name, it only happened once and I was drunk so I don't remember much." Draco said . 

Harry reached up and pulled Draco down for a lingering kiss. "Draco, I want you to fuck me," Harry whispered in his ear. 

Draco leaned back and looked Harry in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I've never wanted anything more in my entire life." Harry answered. 

Draco continued to stare into his eyes for a moment longer, he must have found what he was looking for because the next second his lips were back on Harry's in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Draco's hand moved down to the hem of Harry's t-shirt, Harry sat up enough for him to pull it up over his head. 

Harry hesitantly reached over and pulled Draco's shirt off too. He took a moment to place soft kisses down Draco's chest where a very faint silver scar ran, "I'm sorry," Harry whispered against his skin. Draco pulled him up by the chin, kissing him, letting him know he was forgiven, before letting Harry continue his exploration. 

Harry ran his thumbs over Draco's nipples, he leaned his head back with a groan deep in his chest. Harry nibbled and kissed Draco's collarbone, while his hands undid Draco's jeans. He lifted his hips so Harry could push both his jeans and pants down his long porcelain legs. Once they were both naked Draco pushed Harry back on one of the pillows. 

"Just relax, I won't hurt you and if you ever need to stop just tell me and I will," Draco looked down at him with a serious expression. 

"I know, I trust you," Harry said just as seriously. 

Draco nodded, then began kissing down Harry's neck and continued down his body, while Harry writhed and moaned under him. He kissed along Harry's hip bone and down the patch of dark hair from his navel to his aching erection. He kissed all the way up to the head and licked the drop of fluid waiting there. Harry heard Draco moan when he tasted him and Harry felt like he could come just from that sound. 

Draco took his cock all the way down to the hilt and Harry had to grit his teeth to try not to lose the last if his restraint. 

"Draco, please, I want to feel you inside of me." Harry blushed at his bold statement. 

Harry reached down and gave a few experimental strokes to Draco's cock, which was a little longer than his but not as thick, making Draco moan and close his eyes. When he opened them they had that hungry look in them again, and Harry reveled in the fact that he made Draco look like that. Draco picked up his wand and muttered a lubrication charm on his hand, then he leaned forward and kissed Harry again while his hand moved down and began messaging his entrance with a finger. He pushed the first finger passed the ring of muscle. Harry had never felt anything like it, before he knew it he was thrusting down to meet Draco's finger, "More, Draco, more."

Draco pressed in a second finger, slowly scissoring and stretching Harry, then he curled his fingers up and made Harry's back arch and feel like his entire body was on fire, "What. Was. That?" Harry panted.

"That's your prostate," Draco said breathing heavily. 

"I...I th-think I'm ready for another," Harry stuttered. 

Draco pulled almost all the way out before moving back in with a third finger, Harry hissed and arched his back again. The fullness was incredible and he never wanted this to end.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked his hand stilling. 

"Yes, please don't stop, Draco please!" Harry cried incoherently. 

Draco fucked him with his fingers for a couple more minutes. When he hit Harry's prostate again Harry couldn't take any more. 

"Merlin, Draco, I'm ready please fuck me, please!" Harry plead practically screaming.

Draco muttered the lubrication charm again slicking up his cock, he leaned over Harry and lined himself up. He pressed the head past the ring of muscle and Harry gasped at the stretch, Draco kissed him and began stroking Harry's cock as he inched forward. Once he was fully seated Harry was panting, "I'm fine, you can move."

Draco groaned and pulled out slowly,"Fuck Harry you're so tight, so perfect."

Draco settled his elbows on either side of Harry's head and threaded his fingers into Harry's hair cradling his head as he moved in and out. Harry put his hands on Draco's arse and pulled him deeper with every thrust. They kissed and moaned into each others mouths. Draco began moving faster and harder, Harry was almost screaming in pleasure.

"Harry, look at me." Draco breathed.

Harry opened his eyes looking straight into grey pools full of emotion.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered. 

At those words Harry was coming so hard he saw stars. Draco thrust once more before coming deep inside Harry. 

"Draco, I love you too," Harry said around the lump in his throat, brushing a strand of hair behind Draco's ear. 

Draco looked up at him with his own unshed tears and kissed Harry gentle and sweet. 

Harry pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Stay in my room tonight."

"Absolutely," Draco said, pulling Harry into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
